


See You

by larrysrainbow



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: How Do I Tag, I suck at tagging, M/M, Noli Me Tangere - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, bye, elias and ibarra, elibarra - Freeform, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysrainbow/pseuds/larrysrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crisostomo is always in Elias' mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You

Elias knew he was gone since the boat incident happened. He knew that what he felt for Don Ibarra was incomprehensible and unexpected. What would he have to make Crisostomo like him.

His boat rocks slowly as he dwells in the dark crevices of his thoughts, the birds chirp around him, and the grass sways gracefully slowly lulling him.

He sits there on the boat, eyes closed. He daydreams about Ibarra. Sweet, charming, and clever Senor Ibarra. He shots his eyes open when he hears the strangely familiar sound of a gunshot. He rows back to the shore and runs as fast as his legs could take him.

The fat priest stands there with an apparent complacent look plastered on his face whereas there was two guards standing beside him with guns in their hands. “You lustful abomination! Loving a man! Proposing to him and wanting to be united? Such detestable actions, the Lord despises you!” The fat priest scolds as he kicks the poor man in the gut.

Elias takes a closer look and felt his heart drop to the floor. “Senor Ibarra!” He screams as he goes to him and clutches him closely to his chest.

“Elias, I will see you soon my love,” He coughs weakly and breathes barely. Tears flung out of Elias' eyes as he kissed Crisostomo's temple. Padre Damaso laughs sinisterly as he signals the two guards.

“Are you the man he's fornicating with?” He snorts. “How pathetic,”. The guard pull the trigger as a sharp pang of pain hits Elias on the chest. He gasps and clenched the wound. His hands full of his lover and his blood. Elias looks over to Ibarra and smiles feebly. “See you on the other side Don Ibarra,” he says as he takes his last few breaths.

–--------------

Elias screams as cold water hits his face. He quickly sits down and touches his unwounded chest. Crisostomo stands there agile and smiles at him.

“Senor, you're alive?” He asks dumbly. Ibarra looks at him incredulously and scrunches his brows.

“Of course I am alive, why wouldn't I be?” Elias was quick to shake his head and blink.

“I have something to tell you,” He adds, as he rows farther from shore. Ibarra, who is rowing with him urges him to do so.

“ _Nos vemos en el otro lado_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Jose Rizal please don't haunt me.
> 
> translation: see you on the other side


End file.
